


Soft Nests, Warm Places

by MizuLeKitten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Omega Kuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: Lance stood there, as the door slid shut behind him, frozen, eyes wandering over the mass of blankets, a few of his shirts sticking out here and there, that had taken over their bed. “Is that… a nest?” Lance asked.Kuro rolled his eyes, and nodded.“Oh.” Lance shuffled on his feet, “Well, can I, uh, join you?”





	Soft Nests, Warm Places

Kuro had never actually made a nest before. Between being with the Galra, and having an iffy standing with the paladin’s he never had the resources, or felt safe enough to. Afterall, to give into his omega instincts would be giving into weakness in his mind, and weakness was not something he could afford before.

But then the paladin’s slowly began warming up to him. There was still an air of distrust, mainly from Allura, but acceptance all the same. They bonded over time, Kuro helping pull pranks with Pidge, training with Keith, watching Hunk cook and learning that part of being a clone meant inheriting Shiro’s horrid cooking skills, just talking to Shiro about everything and nothing, Coran teaching him about different planets, and even Allura had slowly started to speak with him.

Then there was Lance. Lance, who from day one, vouched for him, from day one stood by his side, from day one made him feel welcome. Kuro was confused, was Lance accepting because he was an alpha, and Kuro an omega, or because Lance actually accepted him? It was frustrating to think about. Back with the Galra they had used him being an omega to keep him in place, and if now, that he was free and with the paladin’s, being an omega got in his way  _ again _ … Well, he didn’t think he could stand it.

The answer became clear one night when Kuro stumbled upon Lance out on the observation deck.

They talked, and when Kuro finally asked why, why Lance had accepted him all those weeks ago, Lance looked away.

“I’m not really the epitome of a prime Alpha,” Lance had said, with a small self deprecating laugh. He admitted that he knew what it felt to be shunned by a pack. Kuro may not be aware of all the social aspects of what being rejected meant, but the instinctual pain, sadness, was still there, and Lance didn’t want him to go through it.

In that moment Kuro felt bloodlust, something, even in his Gladiator days, he hadn’t felt often. He wanted to rip apart the people that made Lance feel that he was anything but a perfect alpha.

Okay, maybe Lance wasn’t the traditional alpha role, something he learned over time when learning about Earth, but that didn’t mean Lance was a  _ bad  _ alpha, or lacking in anyway. If anything it meant that Lance was perfect, perfect for Kuro. At least, that’s what he thought when he peaked up at Lance from where he was buried under blankets.

Lance stood there, as the door slid shut behind him, frozen, eyes wandering over the mass of blankets, a few of his shirts sticking out here and there, that had taken over their bed. “Is that… a nest?” Lance asked.

Kuro rolled his eyes, and nodded.

“Oh.” Lance shuffled on his feet, “Well, can I, uh, join you?”

Kuro’s heart fluttered, something he had never felt before Lance. He had such a considerate alpha. Lance was always aware that Kuro needed constant consent, aware that there were times where Kuro couldn’t handle acting omega, and times where he just wanted to give in and cling to him. He was smart, always reassuring what mood Kuro was in at the time, and accommodating for it. Damn the fools that thought Lance wasn’t good enough. They missed out.

“Yup! It’s big enough for both of us,” Kuro moved over, creating an open space in the nest.

Lance smiled, walking over and only pausing to remove his shoes before joining Kuro.

“It’s soft,” Lance said, and Kuro beamed.

Kuro had  _ wanted  _ it to be soft. This nest was as much for him as it was for Lance. He knew that Lance liked soft things, adored them actually, and so Kuro had set out to find the softest fabrics he could find. Now the  _ amount  _ of blankets was for Kuro. When he was in these moods he liked to be surrounded, practically smothered. He loved the heavy weight of blankets.

So when he felt the need to build a nest, even if he wasn’t about to go into heat, he had set out to make it as comfortable as possible for the both of them.

Lance huffed a laugh, catching Kuro’s proud grin. “It’s the best nest ever.”

“Damn right it is.” Kuro said, pulling Lance closer, to which Lance chuckled.

Lance tucked his head under Kuro’s chin, close to his scent glands. It wasn’t a common position, alpha tucked under omega, but then again, they weren’t common mates.

Lance pulled back after a moment, and Kuro let out an involuntary whine. Lance chuckled before looking up at Kuro. “Are you wearing my pajamas?”

Kuro’s face heated up, “Just-just the shirt! The pants wouldn’t fit…” He pouted.

“Aw, babe!” Lance cupped his cheeks, giving him a chaste kiss. “You’re so cute.”

Kuro grumbled unintelligently for a few moments, before pulling Lance back into his chest. “Just, shut up and cuddle me.”

Lance laughed into his chest, wrapping an arm around Kuro’s waist. “Love you.”

Kuro nuzzled into Lance’s hair affectionately, “Love you too…”

They stayed like that, buried under blankets, curled close into one another, until Hunk called them for dinner, and even then, they separated with maximum reluctance and whining.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and hopefully sweet for a friend~  
> <3


End file.
